Gradual
by dactylonomy
Summary: He loves her. Naruto really loves Hinata. But, Hinata doesn't know it. Naruto attempts to reveal his feelings towards her several times, but loads of misunderstandings occur.It is when a big tragedy occurs, that Hinata finally realizes his feelings for hr
1. Need

Hinata's point of view

**Need**

The field shimmered in a golden haze of the autumn sun and sumptuous cloth. All was quiet and still not a sound was heard. It was perfect.  
She watched as the afternoon sunlight spread gently across the distant skies and mountain slopes. The blue of the sky was veiled with a haze of light gold.

Hinata Hyuga slowly took off her jacket, under which she wore a blue cotton blouse, to reveal an extraordinarily beautiful and elegant person. She let the touch of soft sun caress the porcelain skin on her bare arms and face as she closed her eyelids and took in a large breath.

Hinata let herself drop onto the soft, moist grass on the ground. Today was the perfect day. Today, she could think peacefully and resuscitate the sweet childhood memories. It was so quiet. Hinata couldn't actually believe the extent of the extreme silence around her. It was quiet. The quietness literally ringing through her ears. It was too quiet as a matter of fact.....  
"HI-I-I-N-A-ATA!!!!! HINATA!" Very quiet indeed. But, not Hinata was not in a state too realize the irony.

Hinata jerked her head up, going bright red in the face. Her heart pounded fiercely, each hearbeat pumping one name; Naruto. _Oh my dear god, he's here...  
_

She got up at once and turned around. But everything was a complete blur. Hinata saw just a tiny blurred speck of orange becoming larger second by second

Hinata couldn't see anything clearly. And then, everything went black.

* * *

She slowly lifted her heavy eyelids to his face. The cute face with bright blue eyes and mischievous features. For her, he most handsome face on earth.  
"Naruto.." She sighed, not quite sure whether she was dreaming or not.

Naruto smiled. A feeling of extreme excitement circulated along in her body. She sat up

"Hinata, I need you"  
Hinata went bright red and remembered a similar incident which took place when they were kids. Now, she was not quite ready to go with Naruto on such a short notice. It was too sudden. _And _she had not yet recovered from the total humiliation gained from that incident long time ago. She was too embarrassed. Literally, paralyzed with incredible mortification.

"Hinata, I really need you. Please come"

Hinata went red as a beetroot and gave a wry smile.

"N-n-no, N-naruto. I-I c-can't n-now. I-I- I'llcallNejiimmediately"

And off she ran, as fast as she could, throught the winds and trees feeling quite humiliated.


	2. Failure

Naruto's point of view

**Failure**

"Naruto, couldn't you have honestly done better?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. Enough with the sarcasm."  
Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and walked out of the room. He stomped along the corridor feeling quite humiliated. Naruto Uzumaki was in a very bad mood. He had touch of sadness and a pain he had never had before, in his heart.

He _did _have an unnatural pain when Sasuke had left the village, but this pain was hundred times different.

He walked out in a huff of anger.

Finally, just _finally_ he had confessed to the girl he loved. And she had misunderstood. Naruto had loved Hinata all his life. Unknown to everyone else. Everyone _else_ thought he liked Sakura, from the way he acted. But it was all done in the motivation of making Hinata jealous. A complete failure, he knew. His plan turned into a major flop. Hinata was too good and kind to even think of jealousy. But, anyway...  
No one had noticed the secret glances he had stolen at her. No one at all. Not even Hinata. Hinata, who had always been watching him. One aspect he felt superior in...

Naruto couldn't actually believe that he had an ability to love someone so much, but Hinata had definitely proven his theory wrong.  
True, it had started only as a crush; he had absolutely _adored _her sweet, shy and innocent ways. But his feelings for her had definitely grown much stronger during the past few years of his adolescence.

How ecstatic he was, when he realized that Hinata still harboured feelings for him. It was proven when she fainted the first time she saw him after he came home.

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered how Hinata looked at the training ground just an hour ago, when he had confessed.  
She looked so beautiful....so _feminine. _The grace her aura emitted... Naruto literally fell in love with her all over , he had seen her without that over sized jacket for the first time. She had looked so elegant and...beautiful then.

Naruto sighed. He picked up a small stone and threw it as far as he could.

He told Hinata that he needed her. And that was precisely the truth. Nothing else. And she misunderstood.  
He was relieved that she at least hadn't refused. But still...

Hinata had thought he had needed her for the Byakugan. So she had fetched Neji, mumbling some excuse.  
Naruto blamed himself for that. He had quite enjoyed seeing Hinata's expression when a similar incident happened when they were kids. But, how could he have anticipated that years later, that the same incident would obstruct his actual confession?

"GOD! Wonder where she is now.", he snarled at himself. He was still angry with himself. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He imagined it was Hinata, but knew he was not that fortunate.

He turned around, wishing that by some miracle, Hinata would be there.

It was Sasuke.

"Try again. Naruto. _I_ went through a touch period trying to ask Sakura out. But my efforts paid me off. Sakura is mine now."  
Naruto smiled weakly, but at least a little encouraged. He would listen to Sasuke and try again. After all, Sasuke _was_ his best friend.

His true brother.


	3. Regret

HPOV

**Regret**

The sun was setting. The view of the horizon was impossibly breathtaking. The sky, as viewed from the beach had a small tint of gold and looked the perfect picture. A couple, as beautiful as this scenery, was sitting on a gigantic rock, hand in hand. Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata sighed remorsefully. If only it had been Naruto and herself on that rock... This evening would have been lovelier.  
No, she was horrible to even _think _that, Hinata hurriedly amended her thoughts. Sasuke and Sakura should have their own time too. Hinata dropped onto the soft sand and looked on at the horizon. But she couldn't enjoy the beauty of it. Her heart was overflowing in a plethora of a flood of immense regret.

She should have gone with Naruto, instead of sending Neji. Then _maybe, _just _maybe _Naruto would have finally noticed her.  
She tortured herself badly over and over again when she thought of the great opportunity she had missed.

_Oh, why _why _didn't I go? Naruto would have noticed me if I went..._

She knew Naruto had never really even thought of her as a friend. She didn't even think he knew she existed when they were kids. He liked Sakura, and Sakura only. And now, he didn't even have her. Hinata suddenly caught sight of Naruto far away, looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

He looked so sad....And angry too.

Hinata knew he was thinking about Sakura and how he lost her to Sasuke. She supposed Naruto was angry with Sasuke for that reason. After all, it _was _fair. Naruto had been the one by Sakura's side the whole time of grief. Not Sasuke.

_I don't deserve Naruto, _thought Hinata suddenly. _Sakura was the one by Naruto's side the whole time, not me. And Naruto deserves someone better than me_. _Like Sakura_. _Naruto doesn't even notice me. _

_

* * *

_

NPOV

_Sasuke, I'm going to get you. Believe it!_

Right now, Naruto was the angriest person on Earth. He was madder than a wet hen in a thunderstorm.  
It was all Sasuke's fault. Sasuke had promised Naruto to teach him "etiquette". So that he would be able to impress Hinata.

But what did _Sasuke _do? He had cancelled everything, such an important task to hold hands with Sakura and watch the sunset.

Damn the sunset. It wouldn't be beautiful unless Naruto was watching it with Hinata. He scowled at the sunset.  
Right now, it was the ugliest thing on Earth. I only he had confessed properly.... The world would have been a better place. Much more beautiful and...better.

A crow flew down from a tree and stood in front of him and stared at him solemnly.

Naruto scowled at it.

"And what are _you _looking at?"


	4. Announcement

NPOV

**Announcement  
**

"We're going to marry"  
"WHAT?????!!??"  
"I said, WE ARE GOING TO MARRY"  
"YOU CAN'T!!!!"  
"And why not?"  
"You're still very young, for God's sake!"  
"Naruto, we're 32 years old. That is old."

Naruto widened his eyes. This was hard to take in. Almost comical. Kakashi Sensei marrying? He giggled. But then the giggle turned into an uproarious laughter which was followed by Sasuke and Sakura, which was certainly not approved by an indignant looking Kakashi Hatake. When the three had finally stopped laughing, Naruto started to speak.

"It _is _Kurenei Sensei, right?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No, it is one of the advisors to the Kazekage of the Sand Village"

"WHATTTTT???????!!!!!" This time it was Sakura with her eyes disappeared the traditional way. And the next minute, her fist was on Kakashi's head.

"OH MY GOD, SENSEI!!! YOU USED HER!!!" And she went on punching her sensei. "You used her, and now you're marrying one of those powerpuffed girls of the Sand Village! You PERVERT!!!!!"

"Um... Sakura?"

"And YOU just shut up, Uchiha, I hope you don't do this to me! GET _OFF_!"

"Yeah, but, Saku-"

"Shut up"

"Sakura-"

"SASUKE! Let me concentrate!"

"Hewasjokingthewholetime!!!"

"Out of all the witches in this world, you chose to use Kure- WHAT?"

Kakashi, who was finally given a moment's rest got up looking and feeling quite unwell.  
"Naruto was stating the obvious, so I just kidded around"

Sakura looked at him, quite baffled. Her big emerald eyes were shining with utter confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't even know any lady from the Sand Village who is an advisor to the Kazekage." Kakashi explained. "Of _course _I'm marrying Kurenei. Who else? "

Sakura let go of Kakashi's foot, which was resting on her palm.

"Sakura, maybe you're overdoing your Anti-pervert thing?" Naruto stated as he and Sasuke helped Kakashi get up.

Sakura screamed.

* * *

HPOV

"Hinata, I'm marrying.

Hinata immediately looked up from her lunch into her sensei's eyes. Kurenei Yuhi smiled and nodded.

_Naruto will be at the wedding..._  
Hinata went bright red. She shouldn't even think of Naruto at a time like this. She should think about her sensei. The motherly figure whom she considered her own family.

Kurenei smiled again, but this time, knowingly.

"He _will_ be there, Hinata, of _course._"

Hinata blushed. She didn't know how her sensei knew when she was thinking about Naruto. Kurenei sensei simply knew _everything. _

"Hinata, if I were to have a daughter, I would wish for someone _exactly _like you. Like you, with your sweet, shy and innocent ways, and extremely beautiful."  
Hinata's heart rate increased as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She jumped forward and hugged her sensei.  
"Sensei! What an extremely beautiful thing to say!"  
Kurenei hugged her back, and they shared the most profound intimacy as that of a mother and daughter.

Suddenly, something wet rubbed against Hinata's cheek. "Akamaru!" She squealed and started hugging the giant white dog.  
"Hinata, you're _smothering _him!!!" Suddenly came the deep indignant voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata just smiled while Kurenei just rolled her eyes. Just to provoke Kiba, Hinata pulled Akamaru even closer; she knew Kiba hated it when Akamaru showed affection to people other than him.

Akamaru licked Hinata's face in return, and Hinata managed to catch the jealousy glowing in Kiba's dark brown eyes. Hinata lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. How positively glad she was that Kiba had finally move on with his life. Of course, even she had to admit that, if she wasn't so much in love with Naruto, she would have definitely reciprocated Kiba's feelings. Hinata _did _love Kiba alot, even though now, it was just a sibling love she had for him.

"Kiba, where is Shino?" Kurenei's voice interrupted Hinata's thoughts.

"Bug sitting"

Hinata and Kurenei smiled. Kiba and Shino were just too much of best friends, though sometimes, they pretended to practically _loathe _each other. They were so _different_.... Yet so much alike.

The door opened and a tall figure entered the room. His dark glasses glinted in the light. Shino Aburame brushed off a speck of dust from his shoulder and put both hands into his jacket pockets and stared on.  
"Sensei, I arrived."

"We _saw, _Bug sitter."

"Shut up"

"Bug sitter"

"Enough. Dogboy. I hate explaining the same thing twice" And he flashed his dark glasses menacingly at Kiba.

Kiba, on the other hand, just snickered mockingly. "Oooh...I'm scared"

Hinata felt a huge argument rising and immediately tried to stop whatever was brimming. As usual.  
"Kiba, Shino, stop. Sensei has good news to tell you"

Kiba glared at Shino. Maybe Shino glared too, but it was hard to say because of his dark glasses.

Kurenei cleared her throat.

"I'm going to marry Kakashi"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I hope it doesn't sound like a drag... Please read and review if you have time....:P**


	5. Wedding Bells

NPOV

**Wedding Bells  
**

"I feel like such a freak" Naruto swayed to and fro with his hands in his trouser pockets.  
"Nonsense. You look fine, Naruto" Sakura reached up and ruffled the tuft of yellow hair. Naruto exhaled looking totally bored.

_Why isn't she here? _He stood on his toes and scanned the crowd. _Hinata, come immediately. _

Sasuke walked past, looking doubtfully at Naruto. Naruto smiled.  
"Sasuke, come immediately. We need to talk"  
"NOOOO!!!" Snarled Sakura, looking quite insane. "Something is up with you two these days. You're always going off together talking and I'm ALWAYS left alone"  
Naruto raised one eyebrow.  
"Naruto, NO. If you have something to say to Sasuke, say it in front of me."

At a normal time, Naruto would have invariably picked up a fight with Sakura, but just then, he caught sight of Hinata.

He widened his eyes. Was that really Hinata? Hinata was wearing a long white satin dress and silver jewellery. The beauty of her lily complexion was accentuated under the bright glow of the lights. Hinata had let her long, shiny back hair loose, and it was running along her spine like a rippling waterfall.

She was beautiful.

Naruto gulped. Apparently, everyone in the hall agreed with Naruto on her beauty. They were practically OGLING at her.

"Is that that Byakugan guy's cousin?", came a familiar voice. Naruto turned to where Kankuro and Temari were.  
"Yeah, she's the Byakugan girl." replied Temari in a quiet voice.  
"Really? I should go and introduce myself then"

**_NOOOOOOO!!!!_** But before Naruto could do anything, the masked Kankuro was already next to Hinata. Naruto scowled. _I'll get you, Kankuro, BELIEVE IT!!!!!_

_"_Everything happens for the best...Uzumaki" Naruto turned around. It was Sasuke. Naruto brightened up, and watched Sasuke take Sakura's hand and go somewhere. _Yeah, everything happens for the best._

He looked at Kankuro. Kankuro was standing behind Hinata. Hinata was talking with Ino. Naruto got a bright idea. He would pull Kankuro when he would be in the middle of a conversation with Hinata. Then Hinata would realize that he, Naruto Uzumaki, liked her so much, he practically burst with jealousy if another male talked with her. Naruto smiled maliciously. Yes, that was precisely what he would do.

* * *

HPOV

"Hinata, you look really beautiful today."  
Hinata blushed and smiled. "Oh, thank you, Ino, you look very beautiful too."  
"Not as much as you, though"  
Hinata blushed even more and watched Ino slowly disappear into the crowd. Hinata felt so happy. _Ino _does _look very beautiful today. But she _is _anyway, very pretty._

She wished that Naruto was near to hear it.

"Sister. Is this really you?"

Hinata's heart rate quickened. She even felt her ears going red. It couldn't be. He refused to speak to her in a friendly manner ages ago. She lifted her eyes into the lavender eyes of Neji Hyuga.

"B-brother?"

Neji smiled. Hinata's whole world, which earlier was so incomplete, suddenly felt fuller than ever. Everything was good now. Hinata felt tears of extreme bliss and happiness brimming in her eyes. Neji was talking to her!!!! That was all that mattered now. She tiptoed and hugged her cousin with all her might. Neji, she found pleasantly, was hugging her back tightly too.

"Ewww...GROSS!"

Hinata and Neji immediately separated.

"Hyugacest" stated Kankuro.

Hinata blushed deeply. Neji lifted his hand to punch Kankuro. "She is my COUSIN, you PERVERT!!!!" He snarled and tried to punch Kankuro right in the stomach, but Hinata stopped him.

"Don't, Neji. Don't you two try to spoil Kurenei sensei's day. It is very important for her."

Neji glared at Kankuro who glared back.

"Kankuro, don't you EVER dare speak to Hinata today, if you do, I'll punch your gu-"  
"Neji, no. I WILL speak to him. Please, don't do anything. Go now."

Neji glared at Kankuro, but his eyes softened as he looked at Hinata. Hinata blushed when she remembered about what Kankuro had said earlier; Hyugacest.

Neji left, leaving Kankuro and Hinata.

Kankuro turned to Hinata as if nothing had happened.  
"So, Hinata, huh?"  
"Y-"

"KANKURO!!!!!!" Hinata and Kankuro turned around to the outburst. It was Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"Kankuro, come have some fun" And he pulled Kankuro without so much a glance at Hinata. A huge bolt of lightning struck Hinata's heart. Naruto might as well have had stabbed her in the heart with a butcher's knife. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. If she had some idea that Naruto liked her, it was all gone. It was so obvious he didn't even notice her. How stupid of her to think that Naruto liked her at least a little bit. Naruto had totally ignored her. He was more friendlier with even Kankuro than her. She was so insignificant, he hadn't even bothered to excuse himself and take Kankuro away.

Hinata went away. She ran to a small room under the stairs of the Hokage's house. The wedding was taken place in the Hokage's mansion. She went there, and hid She was so sad. She cried her heart out.


	6. Stupidity

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking a long time to update, but our computer stopped working for about one day.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, obviously I would be living a life of absolute luxury; I'll be literally rolling in cash :p**

**I have to say, just this chapter is rated T for a bit of violence and some colourful words. Only this chapter, though.  
**

**Stupidity**

Crap.

Crap. Crap. . CRAP!

Why did everything he do always turn into plain crap? Why couldn't he do anything right?

Naruto was throwing everything in sight onto the floor. CRASHING them, to be precise. He was fighting a tumultuous battle within him. At the moment, he was sitting on his bed and was stamping what USED to be the doll of Kakashi which was now a ragged thing which looked like a painted miniature sack.

On the bed opposite, sat Sasuke. Sasuke, with his chin resting on his hands(knuckles). The air was filled with colourful language as Naruto crashed more things onto the floor. Naruto noticed his motionless and expressionless friend and got angrier. Sasuke was supposed to HELP him, for God's sake!

Sasuke, as if having read Naruto's mind, walked up to him.

"Naruto, stop."

"SHUT UP, SASUKE!!!"

"Naruto, I said, STOP!"

Naruto jumped from his bed and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"What do _you _know about how I feel, huh? _Sakura _doesn't hate the crap out of your life does she?"

I know, but-"

"Then, GO TO-"

"NARUTO!'"

"HELL! All _you _know is t-"

THUD!!!!

_Did he just..._punch _me? _Naruto, who was on the floor now, glared menacingly into Sasuke's eyes.

"I hate repeating myself, Naruto"  
"Yeah, well, anyone would obviously know THAT, Sasuke" snarled Naruto as he got up onto his feet. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and drew his fist to punch him. _Which_ was a complete failure. Sasuke stopped him.

"Shouting will help nothing, Naruto."

Naruto sighed as a sign of defeat and sat down on his bed. Sasuke sat next to him.

"That was a very stupid move, Naruto"

"You think I don't realize THAT????!!!!" shrieked Naruto, knowing what Sasuke was referring to.

"Ok,ok, calm down."

"You're really not being much of a help, you know. You should have _told _me what to do, instead of just saying 'Everything happens for the best...Uzumaki' " Naruto said, mimicking Sasuke as he quoted him.  
Sasuke just shrugged. "It is _your _love, not mine."

"Duh! Like I would let you even _look _at her" Cynicism was pronounced heavily in each of Naruto's words.  
"See, I would have to give up all hopes on Hinata now"

"Why?"  
"Fat chance of her even _liking _me now. Like I said, she must be hating the crap out of me"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He turned to Naruto. "Um...Naruto? Ever heard of the word 'apologize'?"  
Naruto scoffed. "Like she'll accept it"

Sasuke flared up his nostrils."And why not? It's HINATA for God's sake! She'll accept it, of course. Hinata is Hinata. Shy, innocent, sweet, kind and gentle Hinata! She's not Sakura! If it had been Sakura, no doubt she would never have accepted it, but it's Hinata, the sweetest girl in the world!"

_WOAH! _Naruto was practically gaping at his best friend. Sasuke Uchiha _didn't _look like Sasuke Uchiha at the moment. He looked quite insane, with his eyeballs disappeared. Something Naruto had never seen before. And on top of it all, Sasuke was practically _strangling _Naruto.

Then Naruto realized everything. How could he have been so blind?  
The best he could do at his position was to slap Sasuke, and that was precisely what he did.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Naruto glared murderously at Sasuke.  
"You're in love with Hinata too"

Sasuke sighed. "Could anyone get more paranoid and..._stupid_? Plus, that slap was really gay."

Naruto chose to ignore the last remark. "If not, then why were you trying to literally MURDER me, shouting Hinata's goodness into my face?!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat on the bed looking totally bored. _A major transformation, _thought Naruto remembering what he had been like earlier.

Sasuke sighed again. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Hinata, is the love of my best friend's life, and is the best friend of the love of my life"

Naruto sighed with utter relief. Of course, Sasuke was in love with Sakura. How could he forget?  
"I wish Pervy sage was here'' he sighed, resuscitating the fond memories of his early adolescence with his perverted godfather.  
A grunt was all he got from Sasuke.  
"_ He_ would have told me how to ask Hinata out. Unlike you"  
Again, only a grunt.

Suddenly, Naruto burst into a plethora of a flood of tears, startling Sasuke.  
"SASUKE!" wailed Naruto as he hugged his best friend with all his might. Sasuke went bright red in the face.  
"O-oer, N-Nar-Naruto" he stammered awkwardly, blood staining his cheeks.

"Sasuke, I- I was looking for her. I looked for her EVERYWHERE after I finally found some other girl for Kankuro. A-and sh-she w-wasn't THERE!!!"

Sasuke was blushing like hell now. He and Naruto were practically LYING on the bed. Naruto noticed it and blushed too, but immediately got up.

"I-I r- really w-w-want to use the....b-bathroom", stammered a really freaked out Sasuke and left the room. At a normal time, Naruto would have invariably laughed at Sasuke's hilarious expression, but of course he wasn't in the mood now.

He couldn't BELIEVE how he had screwed up EVERYTHING.  
He had looked for her everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He had wanted to confess to her THEN.  
Then when the time came for Kakashi and Kurenei to 'tie the knot', she had appeared. But she had kept _avoiding _him. Every time he walked towards her, she walked away as soon as possible.  
It was when Sakura punched him _after _the ceremony, that he realized and remembered that Hinata's face was tear stained. Dang!  
He cursed Sakura for not making him see sense DURING the ceremony, instead of AFTER. He screwed up his face and clutched his tummy where it was still paining a lot.

_Thud! Thud! Bang!_

_"H-hey, wh-what was th-that for?" he looked into the big emerald eyes, totally confused and pained._

_"WHAT WAS THAT _FOR?_!!!"_

_Thud!  
_

_Naruto yelped in pain. What happened to Sakura? He had never seen her like this before.  
"What did I do?"  
"WHAT DID YOU _DO_?! I'LL tell you what you did!"_

_Thud!_

_Naruto shrieked. What had possessed Sakura? Sakura pulled Naruto's collar and pinned him to a tree. Naruto gulped. Wasn't this too...EROTIC?_

_Sakura raised her hand and slapped Naruto for 15 consecutive seconds, uninterrupted.  
"OW!"  
_

_Sakura finally let go of him. "You BASTARD!"_

_Naruto was too weak now. He didn't have enough chakra to even speak. _

_"You just _ignored _Hinata"  
Naruto spluttered. What was she saying? Naruto ignoring Hinata?That was something that would never happen even if the world was to end in 2 seconds. _

_"Didn't you notice that Kankuro was actually talking with Hinata? And you just pulled Kankuro to have some fun, God knows what kind of fun. Without even EXCUSING yourself. Oh hoh, Naruto Uzumaki, I saw EVERYTHING!"_

_Naruto understood what happened immediately. Within a split second, he had regained his chakra and had left the scene, leaving an astounded Sakura._

_I'm going to apologize._ vowed Naruto. He knew Hinata must be hating him with all her might. Hurriedly, he amended his thoughts, Of course not! Hinata wasn't that kind of a person. He was stupid to even THINK that.

He was definitely going to apologize. _AND _confess too. Directly. So that she wouldn't misunderstand.

_I will do that, Hinata. _


End file.
